I Know You
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Pinky after he was returned to his tribe? Well Roshan is still growing up, and he finds that the journey of adolescence is harder then he thought it would be.
1. Where Are You Now?

**Genre:** General (Maybe more humor and action/adventure)

**Summary:** Ever wondered what happened to the baby after he was returned to his tribe? Well Roshan is on his way to becoming a man, but in every journey through adolescence, is never easy. And he's going to find that out the hard way… (Please forgive me if this has been overdone before.)

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or anything that belongs to Ice Age is not mine. I'm not making any money from writing this story. But it would be so cool if I was! (Hides from the parade of lawyers). Ok, ok, I take that back. One or two characters I made up belong to me though, they're the people who you have never seen or heard of before.

_To celebrate the release of Ice Age 2, I have written this fic! I'm pretty new to this category so this should be interesting! Opinions are welcome, as long as they are nice, constructive and helpful! NO FLAMES! Period. Don't like it, don't read and review it. Thank you and enjoy the story…_

* * *

**I Know You**

**By Z Star The Hidden Dragon **

**Chapter One: **

_Where Are You Now?

* * *

_

A mix of blue, pink and orange lights crossed the sky, as the sun was preparing to rest for the night. The heavens sure made a show, as it's lights reflected of the outdoors, the oceans and every unmoving object that basked in its glow. But this beauty was wasted; no one was around to enjoy the sunset. It was a shame to see such radiance go unnoticed…

But it wasn't entirely ignored… no. Up on the hills, next to the waterfall, three figures stood watching in awe. Like most stories, you would expect it to begin with the hero or main character. But not in this story. Although these three pawns in this tale are just as important.

"Look at that sunset!" The first to speak was the long and skinny necked sloth. "What a sight! What show! What a-OW!"

"We know Sid…So shut up!" The saber tooth tiger snapped. Now you might wonder what the heck that carnivore isn't gnawing at the sloth's neck, right? Well that's another story you probably already know. Or you probably wouldn't be reading this story!

"Guys, don't those pink colors remind you of something?" The largest member of the group asked, scratching his head with his trunk.

"No." The saber tooth mumbled. "Please don't go crazy on us Manny."

"Hey! I'm the crazy one in this herd!" The sloth named Sid exclaimed, smiling proudly for his insane personality.

"He does have a point." Manny muttered under his breath, rolling his mahogany eyes.

"Ah those pink colors are just like Pinky's fat and rosy cheeks…" Sid sighed. "Ah to have a kid and then leave him with his herd…"

"Wait! That's what it reminds me of! Today is the anniversary of when we rescued Pinky!" Manfred shouted, slapping his forehead with his trunk.

"What? How long has it been since we've seen that pink thing?" The saber tooth questioned, with wide eyes.

"Fifteen years… fifteen long years Diego…" Manfred whispered, floating off into his own little world. _Wow… it's been so long… I can't believe it… __Where are you now kid? _

To answer Manfred's question, the boy they had called 'Pinky' that they has rescued was no longer an infant. Like all of us, the boy grew up and was raised by his tribe and his father. And here he is, fifteen years later admiring the same sunset. Alone he sat on the gray boulder, his long black, braided hair dancing in the wind, caressing his face. His green eyes scoped the veranda, glowing in the sun's rays. He had a dull expression plastered on his face, sighing at the silence that cursed him. _Pinky _actually had grown up to be quite handsome. But that still wouldn't get him any attention from the females. Anything but…

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHOOOOOOOOOOOON!" A loud cry echoed across the mountains, almost knocking Roshan off his boulder. He gasped at the fright he had gotten, and almost yelped when someone clasped onto his shoulders. "Hi buddy!" Roshan looked up and was greeted with a smiling face.

"Oh Nuka! You almost pushed me off the cliff!" Roshan sighed in relief. The one known as 'Nuka' let slip a sheepish grin and laughed nervously.

"Heh, sorry Roshan, but I couldn't find you. I knew if I gave you a fright that I would be able to hear where you were." Nuka smiled, scratching his neck.

"Haha, very funny Nuka." Roshan smiled back. "So what do you want, now that you're here?"

"It's not what I want, your Dad asked me to come get you. He wants to have a _father, son talk._" Nuka grinned cheekily.

"Again?"

"Yep. It seems pretty important so you better go." Roshan groaned, getting up from his favorite spot and following his best friend back to the village. His father wanted more then to have a little chat. Roshan's father had always been protective of him, for reasons that were unknown to the emerald-eyed boy. And sometimes Roshan would get pretty sick of being under an iron grip all the time.

Grey clouds were sprouting from under the trees, so the two were getting pretty close. They reached the hustle and bustle of the tribe, pushing through all the commotion of the woman trying to get their chores done and the men trying to get some work finished. This how things worked in Roshan's tribe, everyone had their bit to do to keep the human herd at bay. This was their way of survival.

"Roshan!" Someone called. The boy turned to the voice, and saw his father stood there at his post, so he could see what everyone was doing. "Up here son." As you can see, even the chief of the tribe had aged. His black hair had grown a little longer, but that wasn't his only change. A few gray hairs had sprouted in a few places, but the chief hid it well. "You can go now Nuka, thank you for fetching my son."

"No problem, sir!" Nuka hollered, doing a mock solute, but the poor boy ended up hitting himself in the head and falling backwards. "OW!" Roshan tried to hold back his laughter but it was useless. He waved goodbye to his friend and told him he'd see him later.

"So what did you want to talk about pop?" Roshan asked. The chief smiled and put his arm over his son's shoulders. He dragged him along the camp, taking him in the opposite direction.

"There's someone I want you to meet." The chief said. "This person will hopefully be of great assistance to you when you face the man trials…" Roshan's eyes widened. Did he hear right? Was his Dad really going to let him gain his manhood? Finally, after all the years of waiting. He was sick of being teased by the other boys in tribe. They went through the man trials _ages _ago, which really bugged Roshan. Even his best friend Nuka passed the man trials! And he was the WORST hunter in the tribe!

No matter how much he begged his father, no matter how many times he tried to prove himself, he would always get the same answer. 'No, you can't go, you're too young and inexperienced.' Or 'Maybe next year you can do it.' What did change his father's mind? Roshan wondered.

The father and son reached their destination, with the chief leading the way into the caves.

"Here we are." The chief smiled.

"We're going in there!" Roshan gasped, backing away from the deep, dark caves.

"Yes."

"But why! Roshan whimpered. The chief grinned and let a chuckle escape his lips.

"Son, you aren't afraid of these caves are you?"

"N-No, but, I-it's just…" Roshan stuttered. Memories of that cave flashed back and forth in his mind, of that dreaded day he ventured away from the village, by himself for the very first time…

_**End of Chapter One**_

* * *

_Z Star: Yeah, I know that was short, but it's the best I can do for now. If you liked or see any ways I could improve tell me. Thanks for reading and I hope you will enjoy the rest of the chapters yet to come;) Till next time._


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OC's:**

**Nuka,**

**Beast Master Chidi **

_Hello! Wow, I've gotten 8 reviews and I haven't done more then 2 chapters of this! That's my record broken! Thanks reviewers! Oh yeah and I saw Ice Age 2 last weekend, so I won't have to worry about the actual movie and this story clashing one another. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and here's chapter 2 Oh and I'd liked to thank Vixie for telling me the chief's name.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: **

_Calm Before the Storm

* * *

_

"N-No, but, I-it's just…" Roshan stuttered. Memories of that cave flashed back and forth in his mind, of that dreaded day he ventured away from the village, by himself for the very first time… Well, the first time the he remembered. He was only five winters old when it happened, his so-called 'baby sitter' had left him unattended and to wander away from the village.

Roshan was very fascinated by the wilderness around him, even if he was only a few feet away from his home. His innocent eyes scoped the landscape until it rested on some sort of shelter. It wasn't like the tents back at his home, but it looked pleasing.

_I wonder who lives there? _Roshan thought. _Only one way to find out! _The little adventurer giggled. He waddled his way inside the dark, murky cave, unaware of the danger lurking within. Two eyes, preying eyes watched the little hairless wonder into the cave, as it came closer and closer to him. A growl escaped the lurker's lips, taking a few steps forward towards its prey.

Roshan heard the noise and turned around to face it. A pair of green, glowing eyes glared at him with hunger in them. A whimper escaped Roshan's lips as he backed away from the creature, his instincts and his beating heart telling him this was not a safe place! A roar shattered the cave walls, and out of the dark the horrifying creature showed himself!

Those eyes belonged none other to the second highest predator on the food chain! Humans came first of course. The Saber Tooth Tiger licked his lips of the drool hanging off his mouth, revealing his razor sharp fangs. Though this creature seemed to be a saber, it was slightly different from the average ones. It's fur, instead of being a light gold color, was dark and gray, not to mention it had a few rough patches. The size of him was enough to scare off even his own kind, what a monster!

"You're going to make a good meal, little one." Words escaped the saber's mouth.

"'Gasp'! You can talk!" Roshan cried, staring in awe at the creature, when he should have been fearing for his own life. The gray saber smirked, closing in on his prey.

"Well aren't you a smart human?" The saber chuckled under his breath. He did not seem surprised that the little one could communicate with him. "It's too bad I have to eat you…" Another thunderous roar echoed the cave, the mad creature jumped into the air and was ready to pounce his kill!

Unfortunately, he didn't strike quick enough and was knocked into the wall. The Saber glared at the creature that dared to disrupt his meal. Until he realized who the creature was.

Runar (The chief) held his spear at the creature, steaming with anger. He grunted a threat at the fellow hunter that the saber could not comprehend. The saber was smart enough to know when he was beat, so the hunter ran off into the valley to never be seen again.

"Roshan! Are you all right? Don't you dare scare me like that again!" Runar chided, picking up his infant son into his arms. Roshan cried into his Daddy's shoulder, not wanting to let go of him. So this was why Runar never let anyone leave the village alone… now Roshan understood… but he learned that lesson the hard way…

And now eight years later he is still afraid of the dark and all caves. It only takes one trauma to develop your fears…

"Come on Roshan, you'll be fine…" So old Runar took Roshan's hand and guided him through the valley of darkness. It was strange that Roshan had felt like a little kid again. His dad had always showed him the way, through good or bad, or for better or worse. But that was what families were supposed to do for each other, right? But the problem for Roshan was that he was going to be a man. And he needed to be able to take care of himself. He couldn't run to his father every time he had a problem, he wasn't always going to be there. "Here we are." Runar grinned, before taking a few steps before they reached another opening.

Roshan thought he was lucky, at least his dad couldn't see the horrified face he had. Cold shudders ran up and down his back, and it wasn't because winter was coming soon.

_Why couldn't I be afraid of sloths, like Nuka? _Roshan thought to himself. Runar removed the fur curtains. Inside, sat with his legs crossed, was an old man. He had long white hair and red face paint painted onto him, everywhere. Strange patterns decorated him; all shapes and sizes.

"Good to see you again, my old friend." The old man spoke rising up to greet Runar. They shared a hug before shaking hands, showing a sign of respect they had for one another. The shaman's sky blue eyes turned to Roshan, who was standing in the corner, silent and still.

"It is good to see you, Beast Master Chidi." Runar smiled. Beast Master Chidi? What was a beast master? "I would like you to meet my son, Roshan…" Runar gestured towards Roshan. Chidi's eyes lit up in awe as he studied the green-eyed boy standing there. Suddenly the old man grabbed Roshan's face to get a closer look at him.

"Ah!" Roshan cried.

"So YOU'RE Roshan!" Chidi smiled happily, nodding his head. "Yes, yes, I've head a lot about you! Oh I've waited years to be able to meet you!"

"Huh? What do you mean? Father, what is he talking about?" Roshan questioned. Runar ignored his son's question, placing a firm grip on Chidi's shoulder.

"Chidi, he does not know about what happened." Runar whispered.

"HUH? WHY THE HECK NOT!" Chidi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shh!" Runar chided. "Because I have not told him yet!"

"Why not?"

"Because I want him to have a normal upbringing, I promised his mother that!"

"Well I didn't have a normal upbringing, and I turned out fine, didn't I?" Runar raised an eyebrow at Chidi who was staring up at him with a toothy grin… well it would have been toothy if he didn't have just the one tooth.

"Uh…"

"What are you two talking about?" Roshan asked.

"Roshan! Haven't I told you it's rude to eavesdrop!" Runar smiled nervously. "Now, why don't we get down to business. Chidi, my son here about to go through his man trials soon and I want you to help him pass them." A grin perched the old man and a glint shimmered in his eyes.

"Really? Well you came to the right man Runar! I'm the best man to come to for advice! Sit down Roshan!" Chidi grabbed Roshan's sleeve and heaved him onto the rugged floor. "Give me your hands and I will tell you, your future as a man!" Roshan's eyes widened at the words of I will tell you, and future.

"Hahahaha! You! Tell me my future? That's a laugh!" Roshan chuckled. "Forgive me Chidi, but I don't believe in all that 'fortune' telling lark. No one can know the future, it's impossible!" Chidi narrowed his eyes at the boy. Runar stood in the corner unforgotten, but slapped his forehead. _I knew I should have warned him about making fun of Chidi's gift? _

"Is that so!" Chidi cringed. "Well listen up Pinky! I bet you five chickens that everything I tell you about your future comes true within this year!"

"Deal! But I would also like to add more to the consequences of our bet! The loser has to run around the village in his underwear, holding a sign. If you lose, your sign will sat 'I'm a big fat fake!'"

"And if you lose, your sign will say 'I was outsmarted by a Shaman! Ps. I've got a big fat mouth!' You've got a deal sonny!" The two rivals shook hands, grinning with pride.

"Can you continue, so I can go home?" Runar asked.

"Hn. No problem." Chidi snapped. He held Roshan's hands and closed them tightly. "Close your eyes boy, and clear your mind." He instructed. The boy reluctantly followed them, due to his father's presence. A strange aurora filled the room, clouding everyone's minds with serenity and peace. "There will be many storms you'll have to ride out this year my boy… An old enemy will be coming back, to haunt you and your family if you do not face your fears…"

_Old enemy? I have no enemies! Well, unless you can count Tural and Ilkin. _Roshan thought.

"Not only an villain will come back into your life, but an old friend, actually I should say, old friends." Chidi informed him. _Old friends? Who could he be talking about? All my friends have been with me through out my entire life. Nuka, Wayra and Serik have been there for me all my life. _

"They will help you in your toughest time. Do not be to willing to grow up fast Roshan, it will lead you into more trouble then you could ever imagine. Don't rush into the storm."

_Pfft. This old guy is crazy… I bet he doesn't even know what he's talking about. Besides, what's wrong with wanting to be a man? I'm the chief's son, if I don't learn how to look after myself, how can I look after a whole village of people? _

"Let your heart guide you through your darkest times. Who knows, it could lead you to what you want in more ways then one. Especially if you are seeing one of your friends through different eyes." Chidi preached, that cheesy smile never leaving his face.

_He's turning this into a cliché. Let your heart guide you through the darkest times? I've heard that old line in fairy tales. Men don't follow their hearts; they use their brawn to solve problems. Too bad I got the brains instead. And what the heck is he talking about? What does he mean by different eyes? I hope he's not going to put someone else eyes into my sockets, eww! _

"Oh you know what I mean young Roshan." Chidi smirked, as if he had read Roshan's mind. "Love will be in the air soon for you. Just be patient and it will come. There's no shame in being a late bloomer."

_Late bloomer? _Roshan thought angrily. Why was he blushing! He knew it was impossible for him to get a girl, he was unlucky in love. Almost every girl in the village broke his heart; without even saying two words to them, they would shun him. The chief's son crossed his arms and pouted.

"That's all I have seen for now, young Roshan. I hope that information was very helpful." Chidi couldn't control his laughter from escaping as he pointed and smirked at the blushing boy. Runar sighed and patted his son on the shoulder.

"Don't mind him son, in the field of romance, Chidi teases everyone!" Runar chuckled, but still Roshan was fuming. Runar bid his goodbye to the insane beast master, and left the caves, Roshan storming ahead of him. "Hehe, he really annoys you, doesn't he?"

"Well DUH!" Roshan started. "I'm surprised you can stand him! I know you're the calmest guy in the whole valley, but come on! The guy's annoying!"

"I thought the same thing when I first met him." Runar grinned. "After I found out that I was arranged to your mother, Chidi told me the first time I saw her, I would be at my knees. And I was, funny enough. It was love at first sight." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. At this, his son frowned, taking an interest in the floor.

"Do you think he was right? About all that stuff he said?" Roshan asked. "Oh son, Chidi isn't always right. All fortunetellers aren't always right! They always make a mistake once in awhile. Chidi told me you were going to be a girl, I was very surprised when you were born." Runar said, laying his hands on his shoulders. "I will protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you. You have the whole tribe behind you."

_Boy, I wish I could believe that. _Roshan thought. "Thanks Dad." He smiled; despite of the doubts he hid inside him. "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack…"

"You better, it's past sunrise." Runar grinned. "Good night son."

"Night Dad…" And Roshan retired to his tent for the night. The smile on Runar's face soon disappears. He brings one of his men forward, and whispers quietly, "Keep an eye on my son at all times. I think someone might be after his head again…" The passer by nodded, and Runar retreated into the land of nod in his tent.

_**End of Chapter Two****

* * *

** _

_I know, again, it was short. But if I don't take my time with this story, it will end up being rubbish. So thank you for being patient and happy Easter! Bye… _


	3. I'm Not Sleeping

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the OCs: **

**Nuka **

**Beast Master Chidi **

**Wayra **

_Hey peeps! I know, I know, it's been waaaaaayyyyyy to long. But it's GCSE exam season and I have to revise! But thanks to the common cold I've actually gotten some time to write this! Ok, I won't bore you now, go ahead and enjoy the chapter…

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: **

_I'm Not Sleeping _

The stars were sprinkled over the human tribe's village, decorating the sky as if it were a glittering ocean. But this beauty was wasted on them; the people down there, who were all comfortable sleeping in their tents.

Especially one boy... Roshan snuggled into his bearskin while he was in a deep slumber. He often dreamt of passing his manhood test and his favorite snacks, but tonight his thoughts consisted of another kind of dream… a nightmare…

"Hey! Where am I?"

In his dream he stood by a waterfall, near a cliff's edge. Everything was eerily quiet… too quiet… Roshan searched with his emerald eyes for another human being, anyone that could bring him out of this solitude…

Unfortunately he got his wish.

A roar and a war cry broke through the air, below Roshan's place on the cliff, was a battlefield. A war broke out, between man and saber, enemies and rivals in nature's law. Roshan stood there in his place, he didn't even dare to breathe. His skin grew pale at the sight of so many dying down there, in that village.

So many of those warriors reminded him of some of the men in his tribe. They couldn't have been older then his father…

And what were those filthy sabers doing destroying their home? The village hadn't done anything to them!

… Well… it just proved what all of his friends and family thought about those monsters…

But the chief's son was only about to be horrified.

He heard another blood curling war coming from the edge of the waterfall. Roshan gasped at the sight. There an innocent woman was being edged over the waterfall by a ruthless saber, which had chased her down into her vulnerable position.

Roshan desperately wanted to do something, but without a weapon or a way to get to the poor victim safely, he was useless.

That's saber's green eyes glinted with malice, toying with his prey as he went and enjoying every minute of it. The woman he had cornered looked at him straight in the eye, even with the obvious fear that radiated her. Roshan's eyes spotted something clutched in her hands, a bundle of rags. Why would she be carrying a pile of rags when she was just about to go over the cliff?

A soft cry came. It sounded like… like a baby! That woman was protecting her baby!

Never in his life, had Roshan been more ready to fight. Attacking a defenseless woman was one thing, but threatening her child too! The injustice was despicable! He didn't care if he had no weapons; he would take that saber down with his bare hands!

But before he could even step forward, his heart stopped at what was happening.

The woman took one last look at her child, clinging to him close, before hurdling herself over the edge! Quickly, the white steam from the waterfall engulfed her and she was never seen again.

"MUM!" He cried out, without even thinking, tears cutting his face. She was gone…

"Roshan!"

"Mum! Mum!" Roshan almost chorused in his sleep, as he was being shaken constantly.

"Roshan wake up!" A cold hard slap collided with his face. The cold touch sure woke up Roshan, as he cupped his own, sore cheek.

"Ow!" He groaned rubbing his face. He narrowed his eyes at the person who dared to wake him up, and in the middle of the night too!

"Well your welcome." A sarcastic voice came. Roshan was met with a pair of warm, brown eyes that almost had a mischievous glint to them. They belonged to a girl, who was covered in a heavy coat with a furry hood that hid her black hair.

"Was there really a need to slap me Wayra?" Roshan snapped.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up when I asked you too, so I had no choice!" She retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. The boy rolled his eyes at her, not bothering to retaliate. Suddenly Wayra turned to being concerned for her friend, moving closer to him. "What were you dreaming about Roshan? I heard you scream for your mother… Are you gonna be all right?"

Roshan turned away from her. He didn't want to say anything about his dream, or she would have thought he was weak. Everyone all ready had a low opinion of his strength; he didn't want one of his friends to think that way about him too.

"It's nothing Wayra, I'll be fine." The chief's son replied briefly. But the hooded girl wouldn't give up, she would find out what was wrong, if it were the last thing she did. Keeping things to yourself never helped in a situation like this. The girl could tell her friend was facing an inner turmoil and she would not allow him to face it alone.

"Yeah, but you're not fine now! And I want to know why." She said, glaring down at Roshan. He ignored her yet again.

"Just leave me alone Wayra." Roshan muttered, snuggling up to his bed again, trying to regain some sleep.

"No!" Wayra protested.

"I'll call my father!"

"Go ahead, I don't care!" Wayra hissed. The chief's son growled at the female, it was frustrating having a friend whom was this stubborn.

"Fine then, if you're not leaving, then I will!" Roshan threw off the covers and stormed out of his tent, leaving a slightly surprised Wayra behind. The female's shocked gaze followed him out of the room, several things buzzing back and forth her mind.

"Fine! Be like all the stupid males around here!" She barked at his back, crossing her arms.

Roshan ventured out into the cold night, strutting off to the place he was daydreaming at only this afternoon. He kicked one of the mighty rocks off the cliff's edge, huffing and puffing around like an angry mammoth. After releasing his anger out on the clearing, he collapsed onto his favorite spot, taking in the night's fresh breeze.

_Stupid Wayra… why can't she be like the other girl's in the tribe? They are A LOT less nosy then her… A man's business is his own and nobody else's! Every other girl understands that! _Roshan thought. _But Wayra's not like other girls… Maybe she actually wanted to help me… _

"I'm an idiot." Roshan said to himself, holding onto his knees. "If only I talked to Wayra about that stupid dream!"

Speaking of his dream… why had he called out for his mother? He never knew his mother… in fact, he never thought about her until now… sure he had seen other kids with their mothers, but he never felt like he was missing out on anything.

This was all stupid… that dream was stupid… crying over it was stupid… arguing over it with one of his friends over it was stupid… Basically, the dream was stupid! It had only played with his sub conscious a few minutes ago and it was messing his life already.

As if it wasn't hard enough already...

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sid, Manfred and Diego…

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Home! Home on the range!" The happy sloth sang, out loud and proud. To go with the melody, he had even made his own special interpretive dance. "Iya wa! Iya wa! Iya wa!"

"Will you shut up!" Manny snapped at the small sloth, making him back into a pile of thorn bushes.

"AHHHHH! OW! ARGH! THIS HURTS! THIS REALLY HURTS! OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL SLOTHS IT HURTS!" Again he danced in pain, struggling to get the thorns out of his fur. "OMG! I THINK THEY GOT INTO MY BUTT!"

'Sigh!' came from Manny and Diego. The saber slapped his forehead at the sight of Sid, having yet ANOTHER fit of pain.

"At this rate we'll never get to our destination." Diego growled. "Even if we travel at night too."

"You know even though it's easy to blame Sid, it's not his fault for the rate of speed we're going at…" Manny trailed off.

"You're right…"

"You know what it is right?"

"What?"

"You know… I'm saying that we're… you know… getting old." Manfred managed to say. The hunter widened his eyes at the statement, holding his mouth to stop himself from laughing his head off.

"Old? Us?" He chuckled. "You must be going senile Manfred! We're not getting old! We're just… earning new experiences..." Diego said, drifting into his little space in his mind.

"You call aching bones a new experience?" Manny asked, a sarcastic tone accompanying his question.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"IT BURNS!" Sid screamed again, his constant cries of anguish constantly being ignored. "MY LIFE IS FLASHING! BEFORE MY EYES!"

"Shut up Sid." Diego said in a monotone voice. "It can't hurt THAT much."

"Oh yeah, well lets see." Sid took one sharp thorn from a bush and pricked the saber right in the…

"OW! MY BUTT! IT BURNS!" Diego screamed in a very high pitched voice. "I'm gonna get you!"

And so the game of cat and mouse (Or saber and sloth) began once again. The old mammoth watched and smacked his own forehead.

_I don't believe I have to spend the rest of my life with them! _He thought to himself. But the old guy would never admit he would be lost without them. Even if they had no idea how to get to their destination.

_**End of Chapter Three

* * *

**_

_Yes, I know that was pitifully short. But you know my reasons. But fret not! Soon I will be making more and more updates? Why you ask? Because soon it will be the summer holidays for me and during that time I am always in the mood for writing! So until the 21st of July, you'll have to wait patiently. _

_Thank you for reading and I would like to see you soon. _

_Bye! _

_(PS. If you want an idea on what Wayra looks like, just look on my profile under the links section and there will be a link to a picture. Just imagine her being a bit younger.) _


End file.
